Earthly Possessions
by DeanFan
Summary: Bonnie finds herself barely having time to catch her breath when she is taken hostage from the local bank by bad boy Damon Salvatore. Soon it will have the town folk questioning her innocence as she falls in love with him on the road.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** I got this idea based off the movie Earthly Possessions. If you haven't seen it you might be a little confused. I tweaked it a little bit to fit Bonnie and Damon in it. Hope you guys like it!**

**Earthly Possessions**

I silently cursed as my shoe hit a big rain buddle as I made my way to the bank. I had my umbrella open as it continued to rain hard. Thunder stuck over the black cloudy sky loudly making me nervous. I picked the worse day to go to the bank but I didn't have a choice. My parents were out of town and the kitchen was empty without food. I should have asked Matt to drive me.

I quickly rounded the corner and made my way into the local bank. As soon as I stepped in I dried my feet off on the floor mat and welcomed the warm heat and closed my umbrella.

I looked at the line which had about six people waiting for their turn with one of the tellers. Could this day possibly get any worse? I stepped in line and waited as patiently as I could when I heard someone yell "He has a gun!"

My eyes widened with fear as I felt a gun pressed hard into my lower back. Strong arms gripped me close to the bank robber.

"Nobody moves or I shoot her!"

Please nobody move! It was scary enough having a gun pressed into your back.

"Do as I say and you'll be fine," I could feel his breath against my ear.

I frowned. That voice sounded familiar! But it couldn't be!

I immediately found myself back outside in the rain running with the robber. I tried to get a look at him but he managed to keep the gun in place as we ran. After a couple of blocks he slowed our pace and I felt the gun release a little bit.

"That was intense!"

My eyes went wide. I knew it! "Damon!" I yelled shock.

He flashed me one of his annoying smiles. "The one and only, babe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! To answer some questions yes Bonnie and Damon did know each other before the kidnapping but in the movie the characters didn't. **

**I did not forget about Witchy Woman. I am still working on the next chapter so it will be worth the wait for you all. Back to the story…**

Even though it was Damon Salvatore who had taken me hostage I was still terrified. What's worse about being taken as a hostage is one that was a vampire.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"I am trying to prove that I still annoy the hell out of you," he said simply. "Is it working?" he said with a grin.

"Yes it's working!" I said hitting his chest. "Were you following me?"

"Of course I was!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you realize that you'll be on the news?"

He leaned closed to me and said, "I had my face covered." He said pleased with himself and laughed. "I'm not that complete of an idiot to show my face!"

"Why did you kidnap me?" I demanded as I stood there in my wet shoes. "Were you bored and wanted to play another game?"

"Yes. It'll be fine! A road trip with just the two of us!" he said playfully hitting my shoulder.

I ran my hands through my hair. Why is this happening to me?

"Your hair looks good straightened," he commented.

Is he kidding? "You take me hostage and you compliment my hair?"

He shrugged. "Well, yeah. Curly hair did not look good on you."

That jerk! "Well being an ass doesn't look good on you," I said back lamely.

He touched a lock of my hair. "You don't know how much I missed you, red."

I carefully pulled my hair out of his hand. "You don't know how much I missed you being gone."

He smacked his lips loudly. "Shall we get going?" He said pulling me with him.

"Damon, you can not be serious!"

'I'm dead serious," he said deadpanned. "After all, what else do I've have to lose?"

Damn it! He did have a point but still…

He pulled the gun back out. "Let's go," he ordered.

**Stefan's POV**

"Stefan, did you hear?" Elena said breathlessly with a worried expression on her face.

"Hear what?" I asked suddenly feeling sick.

"Bonnie was taken hostage from the bank."

"Are you sure it was Bonnie?" I said with a sick feeling.

"Yes! What if something terrible happens to her?"

"Bonnie is tough, Elena." He said hugging her. "Did they get a description of the person that took her?

Elena looked up at me. "Are you going to find her?"

I nodded. "I can follow her sent."

Elena sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Stefan."

I wished she hadn't thanked me. This sounded like the work of Damon.

**Bonnie's POV**

I kept shifting uncomfortably in my seat on a smelly bus that was headed somewhere away from Fells Church. This was my first time ever leaving this town and I didn't know what to expect on the outside world.

"Would you quit that?" Damon snapped annoyed.

I glared at him. "I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect hostage for you!" I whispered. Suddenly he grabbed my purse and I gasped in shock. "Excuse me-" I fumed but he cut me off as he pressed the gun harder into my rib cage silencing me.

This old black woman in her seventies turned around a few rows in front of us t see what the commotion was.

"What?" Damon snapped annoyed at the woman. "Turn around." He ordered her.

The old woman gave him a dirty look before turning back around. Then this man turned around.

"You too, buddy." Damon told him and the man did as he was told.

I rolled my eyes. "That's real nice being mean to an old woman," I said sarcastically.

"The old bitch had it coming," he said riffling through my purse.

"If you are looking for money to steal from me don't even bother. I didn't even make it to the teller before you pulled a gun on me," I explained.

"I'm not looking for money. I'm looking for weapons," he said in a low voice.

"Weapons?" I said incredulously. "Come on. There are no weapons in my purse!" I hissed.

Damon pulled out a little vile. "What do you call this?" He asked questioningly before dropping on the floor and smashing it with his boot. "Vervain. Let me guess, Stefan makes you carry it with you?"

I looked down at the smashed object that leaked liquid. "Technically yes." I said disappointed.

Damon shook his head sadly. "Little brother will never learn.."

"Can you please tell me where we are going?"

"No." he replied one rummaging through my purse.

He is really pissing me off! "Can I at least have my purse back?"

"No."

I narrowed my eyes. "Did you know you look like a gay vampire holding my purse?" I said smiling sweetly at him.

Damon now looked at the purse as if it burned him and tossed it at me.

"Thank you," I muttered.

We sat quietly for a few minutes until he said, "I looked like a hot gay vampire right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews! You're awesome! **

**Stefan's POV**

I went to the scene of the crime first to find out what exactly had happened and if Bonnie had gotten hurt because of Damon. Police tape secured the crime scene. Witnesses were still being interviewed which was the perfect opportunity.

Off the side I saw a familiar woman that was one of Mrs. Flowers friends.

"Mirs. Whitehead," I asked softly not to scare the poor old woman more.

She slowly turned around still shaken. "Stefan, are you here about your friend?"

"Yes, I am. Can you tell me what happened?"

She took a shuddering breath. "It was horrible! One minute I was helping a customer then the next this thug pulls out a gun and takes poor Bonnie hostage. I feel so terrible. She was terrified."

Great, Damon. "Other than being scared did the robber hurt her?"

"The poor child was terrified. If you ask me that qualifies as being hurt!"

I smiled politely at the old woman. "Thank you for your time."

"I just can't imagine what that poor girl is going through now. I just can't."

**Bonnie's POV**

"Wake up," Damon's voice boomed in my ear.

I woke up groggily and looked around. "Where are we?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

I forced myself awake and saw passengers getting off the bus so I stood up.

"What are you doing?" He hissed forcing me to sit back down.

I looked at him confused. "Everyone's getting off the bus. This is the end of the line," I said stating the obvious.

"Wait until everyone is off."

"What makes you think we'll blend in more if we are the last ones off the bus?" I asked him like he was stupid.

He hit the seat in front of him in irritation before yanking me up. "Let's go."

The first thing I noticed when we stepped off the bus was how bad the air was in one word to describe it; smog.

"It's a dirty place compared to Fells Church," I said automatically.

"Come on," he said grabbing my handing like we were a couple and we started walking into town.

Every few steps we took I noticed litter on the sidewalk or in the curb. I saw an officer walking out of a gas station holding a coffee cup. Maybe I can-

"Don't even think about it," Damon hissed in my ear gripping my hand harder as we continued to walk.

"What do you expect me to do? Play the perfect hostage?"

"You are a perfect hostage compared to if I were to have taken Meredith but I am not that stupid to grab her," he said with a shudder.

I smiled for the first time since I had been taken. It was no secret that bad ass vampire Damon Salvatore was scared of one of my best friends Meredith Sulez who was human. Just by looking at Damon I could tell he was embarrassed by it.

"Do you mind if we stop to get something to eat? I'm starving," I asked him.

We abruptly stopped. "Are you serious?"

"I'm human, Damon! I need fuel! Yours is blood and mine is food!" I whined. "Plus you don't want to see me when I'm angry."

"Wouldn't want that," he said sarcastically but giving in. "Fine. If you try _anything_, I mean_ anything_, I'll start killing humans."

I gulped scared. "O-okay," I told him because I knew he would.

"Follow my lead. We will act like the happiest couple on earth so there won't be any suspicions."

I let him take my hand again and we walked inside a little diner. Damon picked the booth farthest in the back. I sat down next to him.

"What do you want love kitten? It's on me," he said with a wink.

I groaned knowing how much he was loving my misery. Stefan! He was still out there! He's probably already looking for me.

"What are you getting?" Damon asked as I scanned the menu.

I smirked. "I know what you're not getting," I said snorting.

Damon leaned in closer to me. "I could just have a little taste of you?" he said menacingly.

I gulped in fear and he leaned back against the booth satisfied. "That's what I thought," he said pleased.

Just then a young waitress walked up our table holding an order pad and pencil.

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked politely.

Damon grabbed my hand squeezing it tightly for me not to try anything. "Anything that my wife wants it's hers," he said.

The waitress looked at me. "You look kind of young to be already married."

Time to play the part so she wouldn't end up buffet food for Damon, "We've been married for…how long has it been honey? One month or two?" I said forcing myself to smile at him.

"Two," He said. "We're childhood sweethearts," he told the waitress.

Her mouth opened in awe. "That's so cute. I can tell you, you guys are going to make it then."

"Here that, honey." He said pinching my cheek. "No need for pre-nups."

I cleared my throat. "I'll have the bacon cheeseburger and a coke."

"Okay," she said writing down the order. "Anything for you sir?"

"I'll take a beer," he replied making me laugh nervously.

"He's joking. He'll have coffee. Black," I told her.

"Anything to eat?"

"I'll be getting my food later if you know what I mean," Damon said with a wink making the waitress blush.

"I'll be back with your orders," She said leaving the two of us alone.

I whacked his side hard. "What the hell was that?" I hissed.

Damon pouted. "You don't like it? I thought Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore had a nice ring to it."

I could literally feel my blood pressure rise. "Oh, please! Bonnie Salvatore? Come on, Damon."

The pout quickly vanished from his face. "Bonnie Salvatore sound sexy," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"In your dreams buster!"

"How about a friendly bet?"

"No."

"I bet within the next two days you will fall madly in love with me."

His he serious? It didn't help matters that he was too damn sexy. Did I just say that?

"That's quiet an imagination you go there, Damon."

He continued as if he hadn't heard me. "If you win, I'll let you go."

Against my better judgment I caved in. "You will?"

"Absolutely," he said looking me in the eye.

I couldn't help but grin. "Game on."


	4. Chapter 4

After we had eaten, or I should say after I ate, we quickly left the diner. Damon had stolen a black ford truck from a parking lot. I was trying to fall asleep, but Damon's singing to the radio wasn't helping. How could someone be so hot but have a horrible voice?

I moaned in annoyance, pulling my jacket over my head to cover me ears.

""What's the matter, red? Is my singing annoying you?" He asked, turning down the radio.

I removed my jacket from my head and glared at him. "Yes. I'm surprised Stefan never complains about your voice."

Damon made a face. "He complains all the time. Even when it's not about my voice," he said too damn cocky of himself.

Despite myself I chuckled. Wait! Concentrate Bonnie. Don't let him know he's winning.

"Damon, can I at least call my parents to let them know I'm okay?"

"No," he said quickly.

"Damon, they are my parents and my sister-"

As soon as I mentioned my sister he swerved into the other lane but quickly regained his composure and went back to the lane we were supposed to be in.

"Sister," he said confused. "You never said anything about a sister."

I grinned. "There's a lot about me you don't know, Damon Salvatore."

"I didn't peg you for one to be keeping secrets," he said trying to put a move on me.

""Well, you didn't tell me you were a horrible singer."

"Touché," he said smirking. "Seriously, though, I want to know about your sister."

"Why? So you can kidnap her, too?" I said sarcastically.

"Bon, Bon, I am just merely trying to pass time here. Go with me on this."

I sighed heavy giving in. "Her name is Mary and she's a nurse."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty."

"Interesting," he said. "Who does your parents like more? You or your sister?"

Is he serious? "That's a stupid question."

"Well, when I was alive Stefan was clearly my dads favorite," he said like it didn't bother him but I knew it did. "Do your parents favor you or sis?"

Man I hated this. "I guess my sister," I said looking out the window.

Damon scoffed. "No offense, Bon, but your parents are idiots."

"It's just they are never home like they were when Mary still lived at home so most of the time we ignore each other. It just seems easier than facing the truth," I explained sadly but continued. "Truth was I always felt like I never should have been born, like I was a mistake. I never really had any friends growing up. Elena was the first one to befriend me and because I was her friend, Elena's friends slowly accepted me. I never told anyone that before. Not even Elena."

I glanced at Damon who kept his eyes on the road with his usual cockier than hell persona gone.

"Say something," I said softly.

He looked like a lost puppy. "You matter."

**Stefan's POV**

I followed Bonnie's scent to a diner outside of town. I walked in hoping to find the waitress that was on the news earlier. I spotted her behind the counter and walked up.

"Excuse me," I said wanting to get her attention.

She looked up startled dropping a coffee cup which I had managed to catch.

"Thanks," She said with a light smile as I set the cup on the counter. "Those come out of my paychecks."

"It was my fault. I didn't mean to startle you," I said apologizing.

"Can I get you anything?"

I pulled out a photo of Bonnie and placed it on the counter. "I'm looking for this girl. She's a close friend," I explained.

Instantly the waitress's face was written in guilt. "I didn't know that she had been kidnapped."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"She was with this guy. Actually, he was the hottest guy I have ever seen in my life. He told me that they were married. Sweethearts. She seemed to play the part. I had no idea that there was anything wrong," she explained.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "It wasn't your fault. I heard that the guy that has her hostage stole a local truck. Can you tell me where?"

"Um, it was downtown on First St behind a gas station."

"Thank you for your time," I said getting up.

"I guess it's true what they say; It's always the normal ones you've got to look out for," she said mortified.

Damon, normal looking? Yeah right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews!1 Did anyone else watch VD last night? I still can't get Damon out of my head. LOL! Back to the story….**

**Damon's POV**

"My turn," I heard Bonnie say.

I narrowed my eyes. "Your turn for what," I asked a little annoyed.

"You asked me a question and now it's my turn to ask you."

I gripped the steering wheel hard. "No." I said firmly.

"Damon, it's only fair!" She protested.

"You are my hostage, therefore you don't need to know anything about me," I snapped.

She slunk down in her seat, crossing her arms against her chest in infuriation. "That's not fair," she pouted looking like a lost kitten.

I turned the music back up and drummed my fingers along with the music against the steering wheel. Damon, how are you supposed to win the bet is you are an complete ass to her? Alright! My head sucks!

I turned the music back down. "What do you want to know?"  
Bonnie straightened up in her seat. "What were you like when you were human?" she asked with curiosity.

"Ask me a different question."

"Forget it. Looks like I'm winning the bet already," she said grinning.

I snorted loud. "That's what you think."

From the corner of my eye I saw her smile a little too sweetly at me. "Then tell me about yourself when you were human. We've got to pass the time anyways."

She did have a point. Might as well get this over with. "I was a disappointment to my father which was why Stefan was his favorite. We both fell in love with the same girl, or at least we thought she was a girl."

"Katherine," she breathed.

I looked at her surprised. "How do you know about Katherine?"

"Stefan told Elena and Elena told me."

"Figures," I muttered. "Anyways, Stefan and I both killed each other fighting over her. We both had her blood in our system but it didn't completely leave our blood."

"That's how you both turned but that doesn't answer my question. What were like as human? I mean, other that the fact that you were a disappointment to your father"

"I was very close to my mother before she died," I said still remembering as if it were yesterday.

Bonnie looked at my sympathetically. "I'm sorry. How did she die?"

"Shortly after she gave birth to Stefan," I told her. "As soon as she died my father hated me more. She was the one that kept the peace or tried to anyways," I said with a sly smile.

"Were you ever in love with a human?"

"If only you knew," I said teasing. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her she was the first human I ever cared about. I mean one that didn't look like Katherine.

**Bonnie's POV**

"My turn," Damon said. "Who was your first kiss?"

I groaned. "It was Matt," I admitted.

"_Mutt!"_ Damon said flabbergasted. "You kissed your best friends boyfriend?"

"We were little kids," I said in defense. "And his name is _Matt_ not _Mutt_," I said correcting him irritated.

"To me he's Mutt," He said nonchalant about it.

A loud thump sounded on the hood.

"What was that?"

Damon pulled over and got out.

"Oh, its only you," he said aggravated. "What the are you even doing here?"

**Stefan's POV**

I was so angry! How could Damon even ask me that?

"You know why I'm here," I said glaring. "Let Bonnie go NOW"

"No," Damon said brushing It off like nothing. "If you'll excuse me you are ruining our road trip," he said moving back into the truck.

I threw him out of the truck. He landed with a thwack against a maple tree. I opened Bonnie's door and pulled her out who looked unharmed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said moistening her lips nervously.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything's going to be okay. I'll have you back in Fells Church in no time."

My body slammed against the truck. Damon had his hand around my throat.

"She's mine!" He growled.

I managed to kick him in his abdomen and sent him flying. I shook my head to clear it as Bonnie helped me from the truck. My body was imprinted in it.

"Stefan, Damon didn't do anything to hurt me."

Now she's defending him? "He pulled a gun on you and took you as his hostage against your will," I said reminding her.

"I know! Damon was going to let me go in a few days."

"Well now you can go home early," I said grabbing her arm.

"I don't think so little brother," Damon hissed.

"Grow up, Damon! You'd rather take her hostage than tell her how you really feel about her!" I yelled.

"_What?"_ Bonnie said mystified and whirled on Damon. "Is that why you kidnapped me, because you couldn't tell me how you really feel?" she demanded.

The look on Damon's face was priceless!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonnie's POV**

"_You kidnap__me because you cOULDN"T tell me how you REALLY feel_?" I exploded in anger. I have never been this angry before in my life!

Damon glared at Stefan like it was his fault. "I was going to tell you. Why do you think I made that bet with you?"

"You are unbelievable!" I said tossing my hands in the air dramatically. "I bet everything you said to me was a lie!"

"NO!" He shouted. "Everything I said was true!"

"What exactly did you say?" Stefan asked Damon suspiciously.

"None of your business," Damon hissed. "Bonnie you know me. I would never hurt you."

"Well you did pull a gun on me," I drawled. How could I have been so stupid! "Stefan, please take me home."

"Of course," Stefan nodded.

I started to walked toward him when Damon pulled out the gun. "Don't make me do it," he begged.

I took a shuddered breath. "If you care about me like you say you do then you'll let me leave." I said and resumed my walking.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled and the gun went off….

**Two Months Later**

"I still can't believe we're roommates!" Elena squealed in delight in their new apartment.

"I know," I said biting my slice of pepperoni pizza.

Boxes were scattered everywhere in the place. This was our first official night as roommates.

Elena wiped her mouth with a napkin. "This will be good, Bon. I mean, we're going to be starting college and everything.." she trailed off.

I took a drink of my soda. "It's okay, Elena. I know what you mean."

She s at down beside me on the light green two seat couch. "He still hasn't tried to contact you?"

I picked a pepperoni off my slice and popped it in my mouth. "No. It's better this way. After all Damon did shoot Stefan."

Elena smiled. "Because Damon was angry at Stefan for taking you away from him," she said reminding me.

I frowned. "I try to forget that ever happened."

Someone knocked at the door and Elena sighed. "I'll get it," she said setting her plate on the coffee table before answering the door. "Bon, it's for you!"

I frowned. Me? I got up and walked to the door shocked at who I saw. "Damon?"

Elena looked at the both of us. "I'll leave you two alone," she said going in her bedroom leaving the twp of us alone.

I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked the same just as he did two months ago, except that he seemed more confident of himself. He pulled out a single red rose from his back and smiled.

"Bonnie MCCULLOUGH, would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked handing me the rose.

I smelled the rose and smiled. "I'd love to, Damon Salvatore."

He leaned forward and our lips met each others. Kissing Damon Salvatore was everything I dreamed. Who knows what the future will hold?

**THE END**

**A/N:**** So, this chapter was different than the ending of the movie. I just wanted Bamon to have a happy ending.**


End file.
